


【仓安】亲吻与魔咒 番外2

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570





	【仓安】亲吻与魔咒 番外2

安田坐在沙发上，摘下了大礼帽，两只兔耳朵在头上羞怯地轻轻摆动，看得大仓忠义小腹一热。  
“yasu。”熊王子把男朋友揽进怀里。  
“嗯？”大耳朵竖了起来，拂过大仓的发尾。  
“上面长了耳朵的话，下面是不是也长了尾巴？”  
大仓的手伸进了宽大的西服，从背沟慢慢滑到安田的尾椎，手指突然遇到了阻碍，小小的毛球紧张地发抖。  
“yasu好可爱，连尾巴都这么可爱。”熊王子把爱人压在沙发上，手上揉捏着又白又软的兔尾巴。  
“嗯啊~别、别揉了，好奇怪。”纤长的手指掐住尾巴根，酸软一下从安田的尾椎蔓延至全身，小阴茎高高翘起顶在大仓的腰间。  
小爱豆的双腿盘上了男朋友的腰，又把手臂搂紧了一点，凑在大仓耳边用气音说，“想要你。”  
“一会别叫停。”

熊王子像拆礼物一样把安田身上的演出服剥到一件不剩，小爱豆就赤身裸体地跪坐在沙发上，粉色的耳蜗羞得变成了草莓一样的红色，红宝石一样的眼睛里既羞怯又期待，还没卸去的唇妆早在接吻中被蹭到嘴边，整个人又清纯又色情。  
“yasu,说一点色色的话吧。”大仓含住了安田充血的乳尖，手指摩擦着兔耳的根部，小偶像的阴茎又吐出一点体液。  
“啊~不要咬乳头啊~”虽然嘴上拒绝着，但是安田还是挺起胸口将另一边的乳头也凑了上去，“这边也要tachon亲亲。”  
大仓含着乳尖笑了，他的男朋友真的是世界第一可爱。手指绕到身后在后穴的褶皱上打转，已经有一些肠液渗出，借着肠液润滑大仓送入了两根手指，小幅度地抽插，开拓着后穴。  
“不说色色的话就不高潮哦。”熊王子故意用手指划过g点，刺激得小兔子在自己怀里颤抖，大耳朵也和脚趾都缩了起来。

“嗯~请吃掉我吧！”小兔子说着色色的邀请，脸颊因为性欲涨的粉红。  
“不够色情啊，兔子先生。”大仓抬起安田细长的腿搭在肩上，勃发的性器顶在穴口，粉红的后穴不停地收缩，像亲吻一样吸吮着他的阴茎骨，“不说的话就不进去哦~”  
安田胡乱地亲吻着爱人的嘴唇，舌头划过大仓的牙根，想用激吻勾引他用火热的阴茎插入自己。可是这时候男朋友的自制力达到了顶峰，明明头部已经进入了后穴，就是不往插进深处。  
“好痒，要tacho的、的阴、阴茎插插小兔子吧……”小兔子忍得眼角发红，一边说羞耻的台词，一边挺着腰用后穴套弄大仓的阳具，“嗯啊~要tachon插到g点啊~”

男朋友在自己身下不停地发浪，大仓觉得自己下面要爆炸了，把安田翻了个身，硬的发疼的阴茎直直捅进后穴，挤出了不少肠液，沾湿了雪白的小尾巴。阴茎大开大合的操弄后穴，每次都会带出粉色的嫩肉，体液被操干成泡沫，淫糜地粘在挺翘的臀瓣。  
G点被坚硬的阴茎骨摩擦的快感让安田只能大声尖叫，胡乱地喊着男友的名字，一会要快一点，一会又叫他停下。  
后穴紧紧的包裹着大仓的阳具，在小偶像快到高潮的时候咬紧了想要抽出的龟头，“啊啊啊~要到了啊~”  
精液射在沙发上，安田缩在爱人的怀里颤抖着，回头索要安抚的亲吻，像是小朋友一样在大仓的嘴唇上胡乱啃咬着，引得高大的男友爽朗地笑出了声，“yasu爽到了，可是我还没射呢。”  
大仓坏心肠地又挺腰往深处插了插。小偶像靠在男友怀里呻吟出声，不满地嘟囔着，“大骗子，又欺负我。”  
熊王子听了这话，下身的动作突然停止了，沉默了几秒又把爱人抱得更紧，“我们去卫生间做吧。”  
男人像给小孩把尿一样抱着安田走向卫生间，走步间阴茎插得更深了，顶到了后穴的深处，不停在湿热的甬道中搅动，小偶像的呻吟都带上了哭声。  
“看看yasu现在有多好看。”大仓站在镜子前，一边操干怀里的男友一边诱惑他看看镜子里的自己的样子。  
安田捂着眼睛从缝隙中看到了镜子里的自己，两腿大开地被男人从后面操弄，粗长的阴茎在粉色的后穴里进出，带出早就被搅成泡沫的体液。自己正张着嘴大声呻吟，两只兔耳朵耷拉在脸颊，眼角还有没落下的泪珠，乳头也因为充血变成草莓一样的红色，皮肤上都是吻痕。  
“不要看了，呜呜……”小兔子想伸手捂住大仓的眼睛，不想被他看到自己淫荡的样子，却只是被爱人更加用力的操干。  
大仓喜欢看小兔子陷入情欲尖叫的样子，小兔牙在嘴唇下露出，皮肤上都泛起了粉红色，朝着G点又干了百十来下，凑在安田耳边说，“今天可以内射兔子先生么？”  
“啊不要、啊啊~”嘴上询问着男友的意见，大仓却加速了冲刺，将火热的精液撒进小兔子的后穴。

再次射出稀薄的精水后，安田失神的倒在大仓怀里，红色的瞳孔还不能聚焦，兔牙从微张的嘴唇中露出一截。大仓抽出疲软的阴茎，转过男友安抚地亲吻着他的额头，“对不起，小兔王子。”

安田第二天醒过来时，身上已经被清理过了，后穴也没有被精液充满的涨感。小偶像摸摸脑袋，发现兔耳朵已经消失了，尾巴也不见了，便高兴地跑到洗手间对着镜子在头上扎了个小揪揪。

空气中有面包的香气和甜甜的草莓酱味道，他猜测大仓大概在厨房做饭。穿着蓝色的丝绸睡衣，安田小跑进了餐厅，发现大仓已经坐在了餐桌边。  
“yasu,来吃饭了。”他招呼小个子男友在对面坐下，但是安田像没听见一样站在自己身边，大仓只好把没有兔耳朵的小兔子拉到腿上坐下，交换了一个带着薄荷味的早安吻。  
“什么时候想起来的？”熊王子猜出小兔子在和自己闹脾气。  
“我不明白tachon在说什么，啊——”小兔子假装听不懂，张着嘴要爱人喂自己早饭，大仓只能乖乖照做，夹起沙拉喂到安田嘴里。

熊王子听话的样子让小偶像非常满意，咬着涂满草莓酱的面包咯咯得在男朋友的怀里笑着。  
“要亲亲~”安田撅起嘴和大仓撒娇。  
“chu~”熊王子觉得草莓也没有他的小男友香甜，他又小心翼翼地讨好着闹脾气的小兔子。  
“那yasu想不想要一个新的花环？”  
“哼—”小兔子转过头，表示不想和他讨论这件事。

在大仓的不停讨好中，小偶像终于吃完了漫长的早饭，然后被男朋友抱到沙发上看电影。如果忽略旁边一直动手动脚索吻的大仓，那么安田还是很满意这部童话电影的。电影中的公主和王子最后终于打败邪恶的巫婆，幸福快乐的生活在一起。  
熊王子也想和自己的男朋友幸福快乐的生活在一起，所以他决定出卖色相和小兔子撒撒娇，求一个原谅。  
大仓用湿漉漉的眼睛望着安田，手上还扯着他的睡衣，“yasu,对不起，当初我不懂事，才会把你赶走，原谅我吧~”  
“哼—”小兔子不为所动。  
“我们以后回去办一个森林里最豪华的婚礼好不好？”  
“哼—”小兔子仍然不为所动。  
太难办了，熊王子心想。“yasu再不理我，我要哭了。”大仓低下头假模假式的抹了抹眼角，小兔子有点动摇了，担心的看了一眼男友。  
“yasu不理我了，好寂寞，熊太寂寞会死的，呜呜—”小兔子一下就着急了，赶紧回抱住男朋友，熊王子在内心给自己颁了一个奥斯卡。  
“你、你都不知道我为什么生气！”小兔子还是有点不高兴，但是他决定原谅大熊了，毕竟他们这样相爱。  
“那请yasu告诉我吧，我会好好记住的。”

大熊的认错态度非常良好，所以小兔子讲述了他被诅咒以后的事情。在巫师离去后，熊之国的国民都变成了石头无法动弹，而大仓本人就在安田面前逐渐消失，不见了踪影。兔王子为了拯救熊王子和熊之国，独自一人前往了森林深处。在那里，他见到了巫师，并和巫师做了交易，抹去记忆去往异界，获得能够唤醒熊王子，拯救熊之国的机会。

“你将忘记一些，包括你的家人、朋友以及过往的所有，只为一个骄傲自大目中无人的男人，值得么？”巫师问兔王子。  
“我不知道，但是我愿意给他一个重新开始的机会。”  
“如果你成功的拯救了王子，那么你将会回忆起一切，重新拥有兔王国的皇室血统。”

安田和家人朋友告别，来到了异界，忘记了一切，在1984年的日本降生成为一个人类男婴。再一次经历了童年与成长，有许多快乐，也有许多痛苦，终于在寒冷的冬天遇到了属于他的王子。

“yasu,谢谢你。”大仓把脸埋在男友的颈窝，声音闷闷的。  
安田感觉锁骨上有湿润的触感，“我很好哦，tachon。能够找到你真是太好了。”  
“嗯，太好了。”


End file.
